


Senpai

by ak_bennington



Series: HQ Rarepair [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, HQRarepairweek, Headcanon, Kenma es capitán, M/M, Second Year Yamaguchi Tasashi, Third Year Kozume Kenma, YamaKen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Yamaguchi pide consejo a Kenma acerca de cómo es ser capitán. [HQRarepairweek, YamaKen, Día 1: Afinidad]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQ Rarepair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727158
Kudos: 12





	Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es más que un headcanon mío un poco desarrollado que he querido escribir para la HQRarepairweek con el prompt Afinidad, y así dar un poco de amor al Yamaken.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Es de Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano nada con esto.

SENPAI

La verdad era que aquel tema estaba empezando a agobiarle un poco, en especial después haber hecho algunos partidos de práctica y ver lo diferente que resultaba todo a cuando Daichi estaba aún en el Karasuno. Pero así eran las cosas y no le quedaba otra que acostumbrarse a nuevas caras y nuevos métodos.

Aún así, Ennoshita se estaba desenvolviendo bastante bien. Quizás fuera que los de primero eran más calmados, o que Hinata y Kageyama daban la impresión de haber madurado un poco, pero algo en el temple del nuevo capitán parecía querer dar a entender que, si todo aquello se estaba llevando medianamente bien, se debía en gran parte a sus cualidades.

No había duda de por qué Daichi había confiado en él más de una vez. En realidad eran un tipo de capitán muy parecido, con ese equilibrio entre seriedad cuando era necesario, presencia y cercanía.

Sawamura había sido quien propuso a Ennoshita como su sucesor al frente del equipo pero a nadie pilló por sorpresa. Cuando se hizo la votación, el resultado fue unánime.

Por eso, cuando oía algunos comentarios sugiriendo que él podría ser buen candidato a capitán el próximo año, no sabía cómo sentirse.

Era obvio que saber que lo tenían en cuenta era muy motivador pero, por otro lado, dudaba de tener la suficiente mano dura o siquiera la serenidad que le había visto a sus dos capitanes.

Muchas veces pensaba que era por simple eliminación. A pesar de que Tsukishima sería una buena opción, éste no estaba interesado en serlo alegando que le distraería demasiado. Kageyama no era bueno a la hora de relacionarse con los demás, algo que los capitanes tenían que hacer constantemente ya fuera con los chicos del equipo o con los capitanes de equipos rivales. Y, por último, Hinata era demasiado entusiasta y arriesgado. No eran malas cualidades a nivel individual, aunque de cara a liderar un equipo podían llevarle a perder el norte con facilidad.

Así que sólo quedaba él y, bueno, quizás debería admitir que podía ser la mejor opción que tenían, pero no quitaba que sintiera también que no valía para el puesto.

Por tanto, cuando un día salió en una de tantas conversaciones que Kenma era el nuevo capitán del Nekoma, Tadashi no pudo evitar alzar la vista del suelo con interés.

Ese chico… nunca hubiera pensado que sería el siguiente capitán del Nekoma, más cuando se trataba de uno de los equipos más importantes de Tokio, lo que significaba tener que cumplir con bastantes exigencias a nivel deportivo y de relación con otros clubes. De hecho, pensaba que el que Kuroo se hubiese graduado sería la excusa perfecta para poder dejar él también el equipo. Las veces que habían coincidido, a pesar de haberse desenvuelto bien e incluso llegar a ser clave para algunos aspectos, no daba la impresión de estar demasiado interesado.

Cuando de repente oyó que alguien le llamaba, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver en sí de la ensoñación en la que se había sumido sin darse cuenta pensando en Kenma y sus cualidades. Y la sensación no hizo sino agravarse al saber que había sido mencionado porque en breve tendrían uno de los clásicos amistosos con los de la capital.

A pesar de que sabía que podía contar con Ennoshita para compartir sus dudas, no le parecía apropiado hacerlo. Más que nada por no sonar pretencioso pues aún era pronto para hablar del próximo capitán y sus sospechas no tenían más fundamento que simples rumores. Por tanto, la idea de poder hacerlo con Kenma parecía más conveniente.

Conforme se acercaba el día, cada vez se sentía más inquieto. No entendía muy bien por qué seguía tan preocupado por ese tema cuando aún faltaba tanto tiempo para que supuestamente tomara el relevo. Quizá, pensaba, se debía a expresar sus temores con alguien a quien apenas conocía. No eran grandes secretos pero eran sus temas personales.

Cuando llegó el día y los chicos del Nekoma bajaron del autobús, Yamaguchi saludó a Kenma con la sensación de haberle tenido presente constantemente y haberle confesado sus problemas mil veces. Claro que el joven no sospechaba nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de Yamaguchi cuando éste tartamudeó y se le enrojecieron las mejillas en el momento de darle la mano.

Al "¿Cómo estás, Tadashi-kun?" simplemente por cortesía, le siguió una sonrisa, también probablemente por cortesía. Pero el mundo de Yamaguchi pareció detenerse por un instante, con el tacto breve y aún cálido en la palma de su mano y la imagen de Kenma alejándose rodeado de la mitad del Nekoma y el Karasuno.

Tenía el pelo mucho más largo desde le última vez que lo vio, y había ondeado al girarse y darle la espalda. Como un maldito anuncio de champú repleto de brillos y a cámara lenta a los ojos de Tadashi. Esa voz suave que tenía la incómoda costumbre de utilizar nombres de pila sin permiso y que en ese momento Yamaguchi le estaba dando permiso silenciosamente para llamarlo como le diese la real gana, con tal de que lo hiciese.

De pronto se llevó las manos a la cara, intentado ocultar las mejillas encendidas ante el resto de los jugadores que pasaban por su lado, dejándole parado en mitad del camino hacia el gimnasio. Hasta que Tsukishima le cogió del brazo sin decir nada y le obligó a ir con él.

Mucho más adelante reconocía la espalda de Kenma, con su chaqueta roja y el pelo a tan sólo un par de dedos de los hombros. Esa figura que, imaginariamente, sabía todos sus secretos y a la que de manera inesperada, no estaba del todo seguro de ser capaz de contárselo tal y como había planeado.

Porque todo aquello se estaba volviendo muy raro y no sabía por qué se sentía así.

* * *

Era tan patético estar más nervioso que en el partido oficial que jugaron en el pasado Torneo de Primavera, que no sabía cómo justificar los pequeños errores que había cometido sin razón. A excepción de Tsukishima, que le tuvo que llamar la atención un par de veces, creía que nadie se había dado cuenta. Pero claro, era difícil pasar desapercibido ante alguien tan observador como era Kenma, quien no tardó en identificar un punto vulnerable cuando la rotación hacía que ambos quedaran enfrentados a cada lado de la red.

¿Con qué cara iba a acercarse a él después de hacer el ridículo de tal manera? Apenas tenían un rato para descansar antes de que regresaran a Tokio y seguramente prefiriera hablar con Hinata u otros mucho más interesantes que él. Así que fue toda una sorpresa cuando se lo encontró sentado tranquilamente en las escaleras jugando a la consola mientras los demás socializaban.

Los pies se le clavaron en el suelo, mostrando el gesto dudoso de intentar acercarse y arrepentirse a continuación. De nuevo, Tsukishima lo agarró del brazo y en dos zancadas estaban delante de Kenma, pareciendo dos críos de parvulario a punto de presentarse ante un niño desconocido y preguntar si pueden jugar con él.

La pregunta que Kei le hizo sobre Kuroo no sonó tan fuera de lugar como para cantar que es una pura excusa, después de todo ya era todo un universitario y quién mejor que Kenma para preguntarle cómo le va.

Pero por supuesto, era una pregunta totalmente prescindible, al igual que la presencia de Tsukishima allí quien, en cuanto Kenma le contestó, se ofreció a ir a comprar unas bebidas para los tres a la máquina que hay cerca del aparcamiento de las bicicletas.

Para entonces, y creyendo que la conversación sobre Kuroo se alargaría, Tadashi había tomado asiento junto a Kozume y, de pronto, se encuentra a solas con él porque Tsukishima ha ido a comprar unos refrescos que Yamaguchi ha aceptado más por seguirle la coartada a Tsuki que por las ganas de una coca-cola en ese momento.

Kenma ajustó su postura un poco para dejar que Yamaguchi pudiera ver la partida si quería, a la vez que se despejaba el rostro colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja en un gesto que parecía indicar que estaba receptivo.

Yamaguchi se volvió a dar cuenta demasiado tarde de que se le había quedado mirando y trata de disimular acercándose, como si realmente le interesara la partida que estaba jugando.

Resultó ser un juego que conocía y que a él también le gustaba.

–Lo que viene ahora es súper difícil, tardé dos días en pasármelo –comentó Tadashi queriendo parecer casual en una manera de conectar con algo que tenían en común.

–Cuando te has pasado el juego cuatro veces ya no es para tanto.

La ligera sonrisa matizó lo que podía haber dado una impresión muy diferente. No estaba tratando de darse aires sino más bien de ponerse a su altura.

Yamaguchi se quedó un poco cortado sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar más que pensar que él también era de los que jugaban los juegos más de una vez, por mucho que a algunos les pareciera una pérdida de tiempo. Y no sabía si decírselo a Kenma también.

–Antes… Me dio la impresión…–la voz de Kenma cortó por completo el tren de pensamiento que llevaba, dejándolo un poco descolocado.

_Se ha dado cuenta, maldita sea._

Antes de saber qué sería lo que Kenma habría pensado, poniendo en evidencia su patetismo, decidió ser él mismo quien saliera al paso de recuperar un poco de dignidad.

–Me preguntaba si podrías darme algunos consejos…

–Uff ahora estoy tan cansado… –se quejó, enfatizándolo al extender los brazos para estirar la columna.

Por un momento Yamaguchi sintió el peso de la vergüenza caer sobre él como una losa de cien toneladas, hasta que se percató de que Kenma lo había malinterpretado creyendo que se refería a unos pases o algo por el estilo. No se le hubiera ocurrido tal cosa después de haber jugado cinco partidos de práctica.

–¡Ah, no! Me refería a unos consejos como… capitán –aclaró.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que Kenma abandonó la pantalla del videojuego para mirarle con una expresión cómplice y un atisbo de sonrisa.

–No es tan difícil. Si yo lo he conseguido, estoy seguro de que tú también lo harás bien. No somos tan diferentes.

Regresó la mirada a su juego dejando a Yamaguchi una extraña sensación en el estómago que amenazaba con durarle meses buscándole mil interpretaciones a esa simple frase.

No, no eran tan diferentes. De hecho, Kenma también era de esos como Daichi y Ennoshita, con temple y saber estar, severo o confiable según lo requiriera la situación. Y si alguien como él, capaz de analizar a la gente, se lo había dicho, debía ser por algo.

–¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Yamaguchi se quedó pensando por donde empezar. En sus sueños era todo mucho más fácil, incluido simplemente sentarse a su lado sin parecer un manojo de nervios.

Acababa de abrir la boca con un poco claro _"Pues..."_ , cuando a lo lejos vio aparecer a Tsukishima con las tres latas de coca-cola en la mano y acompañado de Lev. No necesitó analizar mucho la situación para saber que era la hora de irse.

–Lamento tener que irme pero llámame, dile a Shoyo que te de mi teléfono. Y agrégame si te apetece echar unas partidas –comentó señalando con el dedo su nombre de usuario en la esquina de la pantalla a la vez que se levantaba de las escaleras. Como tardara un segundo más en acudir a la llamada de Lev, al ruso acabaría desencajándosele el brazo por tanto aspaviento.

_¿Applepi05?_

–¡Lo haré! –afirmó con convicción. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad–. El mío es _frenchfry12._

No cayó en la cuenta hasta que Kenma se giró levemente diciendo _"¿En serio?",_ pues le costó varios segundos captar a qué se refería.

–¡Eh! ¡Que tú también tienes un nombre de usuario que es una comida! -dijo Tadashi como quejándose.

–¿Ves como no somos tan diferentes? –fue lo que contestó, dedicándole una mirada por encima del hombro.

Sabía que Tsukishima no tardaría más de un minuto en llegar pero aún así se concedió ese tiempo para perderse en ensoñaciones absurdas.

El _"¿Cómo ha ido?"_ de su amigo delató que o bien no estaba siendo lo suficientemente discreto y estaba llamando la atención en exceso. O Tsuki lo conocía demasiado bien como para ocultarle cualquier cosa.

Así que, no tenía ningún sentido a esas alturas.

–Bien, yo creo que bastante bien.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Esto ha sido cortito y básicamente "The perfect height for kissing" 2.0 pero si lo ponía al principio arruinaba la intriga XDD. Espero poder escribir algún día un Yamaken que no siga este mismo patrón. Como véis, este es mi headcanon Kuroken, que Yamaguchi le pide consejo a Kenma. Tengo todo una subtrama acerca de los capitanes de segundo año que ojalá tuviera tiempo para escribir todo lo que se me ocurre, qué frustración. No sé si me dará tiempo a escribirlo pero para esta misma week quería escribir Sakusa/Kenma y Sakusa/Akaashi, ojalá pueda (confieso que tengo un proyecto SakuAkaKen *huye avergonzada de sí misma pues tiene hecha hasta la portada*)
> 
> Comentarios, reviews, votos, kudos, lo que sea… será bienvenido.
> 
> ¡Besitos!
> 
> Ak


End file.
